Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios
by Yusei Star
Summary: el cruel destino separa a la reina Ai y al rey Kai, ahora sus reencarnaciones Aichi Sendou y Kai Toshiki tendran que luchar para poder estar juntos si quieren ser felices.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **LA SERIE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD Y LA CANCION LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

YUSEI STAR: hoy les traigo un nuevo fic, dedicado a mi one chan Narumi que fue la que me animo a escribir este fic :3

**Los renglones torcidos de Dios**

**Igual que ayer **

**Llovían tristezas **

**Como estrella fugaz**

**Que muere discreta, efímera**

**Sin dejar rastro al marchar**

Prologo

Siempre viví felizmente en mi mundo, rodeada de todos aquellos que me querían y amaban; mi abuelo Alfred me crio durante 16 años. Lo que se de mis padres es que gobernaban un pequeño planeta llamado Link Joker y que este fue atacado por una fuerza conocida como Void.

Para proteger a mi madre, la enviaron al planeta cray; para que estuviera a salvo de cualquier peligro. En un último intento, el rey Kai mi padre se sacrifico para salvar a mi pueblo los star vaders; pero al final todos fueron absorbidos.

Un año después, mi madre por fin dio a luz; una bebita la cual era la ultima de su pueblo. Crecí sola, de mi padre solo tenia leyendas acerca de un rey noble y justo que cuidaba y protegía a su pueblo y de mi madre una hermosa reina con gran pasión que amaba a su pueblo de la misma manera que este la amaba a ella.

Ahora me encuentro en la tierra, de nuevo esa fuerza misteriosa llamada Void esta atacando; primero ataco a cray y tras su derrota se fue hacia la tierra. Entonces lo supimos, mi padre y mi madre habían reencarnado. Tenían nuevas vidas mi padre como Kai Toshiki y mi madre como Aichi Sendou.

Ahora Kai Toshiki trabaja para Void, no entiendo la razón o el porque, pero algo esta mal….

¿Por qué mi padre trabajaría para void aun sabiendo lo que nos hizo?, ¿acaso el no recuerda nada?

Ahora los estoy viendo como pelean, Madre y Padre peleando por ver quien es mejor… no puedo mas tengo que detener esto, el no puede ser el mismo rey del que siempre oí hablar. Alguien así, sediento de poder no puede ser realmente mi padre… ¿o si?

Mi aparición hace que la batalla se detenga, veo como Kai Toshiki me mira; pareciera que puede reconocerme. Pero aun así es imposible, mi padre jamás me conoció.

- entonces Takuto tenia razón- susurro y oculto su mirada, claramente vi como una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

- sabes quien eres, ¿entonces por que haces esto?—le pregunte tratando de acercarme a el.

- solo por poder, para ser igual que Aichi—respondió dándome la espalda y entrando al edificio – al final creo que solo te decepcionaste de mi, eso demuestra que jamás seria un buen padre para ti, no el que tu querías… nos vemos pronto hija mia… adiós Aichi… - al final solo se escucho un murmuro casi imperceptible.

- hasta pronto… papa – solo lo vi marcharse, todos los que estaban ahí me miraron confundidos….

- perdón mi descortesía, mi nombre es Star Vader Nebular Captor, hija de las antiguas vidas de Kai Toshiki y Aichi Sendou, es un gusto conocerlos –

Tbc….


	2. capitulo 1: te necesito

**Advertencia: **LA SERIE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD Y LA CANCION LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

YUSEI STAR: :3 capi 1

**Los renglones torcidos de Dios**

**Hoy la mañana tiene la tontería****  
****Y la mirada del Sol****  
****Está cansina, legañosa y hastía****  
****Despliega sus rayos con sopor**

**Capitulo 1: Te necesito**

Se quedo pensativo dentro del edificio, jamás pensó que aquellos recuerdos de su vida pasada le atormentaran en esta. El lo sabía, Takuto le había confesado que en su vida pasada su esposa Ai había dado a luz un año después de su muerte; cuando nació en el mundo humano siendo Kai Toshiki.

Ver a esa niña igual a el justo delante de el lo había emocionado, la pequeña seguía viva y sabia quien era el, por otra parte el deseaba que ella simplemente no lo hubiera visto asi; como una persona sedienta de poder… aun sabiendo que dentro de el había otras intenciones.

-perdóname mi niña, esto era necesario—susurro dejándose caer al piso recargado en la pared, por primera ves en años Kai estaba llorando –pero mas importante, perdóname Aichi—

- perdón mi descortesía, mi nombre es Star Vader Nebular Captor, hija de las antiguas vidas de Kai Toshiki y Aichi Sendou, es un gusto conocerlos – esas fueron sus palabras exactas, todos se había sorprendido mucho, salvo el mismo Aichi.

Por alguna razón el sabia que era real, que la niña frente a el era su hija; pero ¿como? Y mas importante ¿Por qué?.

-he venido aquí porque la entidad conocida como Void ataco a mi gente hace mucho, siendo la ultima de los grandes reyes mi deber es salvarlos—hablo la pequeña mirando hacia abajo, una profunda tristeza mostrándose en su rostro.

- espera, ¿entonces ese tipo es un rey?, ¿porque esta ayudando a esa cosa?—hablo de la nada Ishida, Aichi solo lo miro triste igual que Misaki y Kamui.

-de cualquier forma no hay manera de que salvemos a Kai ahora—hablo Miwa mirando justo la puerta por donde Kai había entrado al edificio –lo mejor será volver mas tarde y enfocarnos en derrotar a los reverses—

Al final todos se retiran a card capital…

Kai se había marchado de los cuarteles de Takuto, era hora de poner en marcha su plan para salvar a su gente de una vez por todas; solo así podría estar de nuevo al lado de Aichi y su hija. Estaba caminando por calles familiares hasta que llego hay, Card Capital, donde se había reencontrado con Aichi después de muchos años.

Kai se quedo de pie frente a la tienda la cual estaba cerrada, saco un pequeño cuaderno de su pantalón; lo observo por mucho tiempo hasta que oyó muchos pasos justo al lado derecho de el. Levanto la vista solo para darse cuenta de quienes era…

-Kai Kun…- la voz de Aichi resonó de manera muy nostálgica.

-solo he venido a traer esto—diciendo esto entrego el pequeño cuaderno a Aichi y luego dio media vuelta –Kai Kun… tu nunca has sido así… entonces ¿por… que?—

-aun si te lo dijera… jamás lo entenderías… nadie lo haría… solo déjalo así—de la nada comenzó a correr tratando de alejarse del lugar, Aichi salió corriendo detrás de el; cuando Ishida quiso alcanzarlos Nebula Captor lo detuvo.

-esto es algo que Sendou Aichi tiene que hacer—hablo entrando a la tienda seguida de Misaki, Kamui, Komoi y Miwa.

-tal ves tienes razón—y con eso el también entro

Había corrido mucho, por primera ves se había quedado sin aire; no sabía si había perdido a Aichi pero al menos por ahora se sentía a salvo.

-Kai Kun—llamo, se quedo a solo unos centímetros de distancia del mencionado. Ninguno podía correr mas, al fin estaban acorralados -¿Por qué Kai kun?—fue la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ya lo sabes no, yo soy el rey de los Star Vader, es mi culpa que ahora todos estén bajo el control de Void, es mi deber salvarlos—respondió Kai desviando su mirada, realmente no deseaba ver los ojos de Aichi decepcionado de el.

-realmente esa es la razón, Kai kun, tu no tenias que hacer esto… yo te abría ayudado, por favor vuelve con migo—esas palabras habían resonado muy fuerte en el corazón de Aichi, el no quería perder de nuevo a Kai… algo dentro de el le decía que no debía perderlo de nuevo.

-Aichi—murmuro y abrazo a Aichi tan fuerte como pudo, el tampoco quería alejarse de el, había algo que dentro de el le decía que no debía alejarse otra ves. Por primera vez, Kai se atrevió a besar a Aichi; desde que se reencontraron había deseado hacer esto. Pero se había reprimido varias veces al pensar que era algo malo.

-te necesito, no puedo mas—hablo Kai de repente, volviendo a besar a Aichi; esta ves recorriendo el cuerpo del peliazul por completo. Aichi se mantuvo sumiso a lo que Kai hacia… lo deseaba, igual que Kai; al menos un momento el mundo dejaría de existir para ambos…

Tbc….


	3. capitulo 2 un amor y una cospiracion

**Advertencia: **LA SERIE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD Y LA CANCION LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

YUSEI STAR: :3 capi 2 y lemon

**Los renglones torcidos de Dios**

**Estorba la mañana a quien****  
****No es capaz de comprender****  
****Que tres y seis no son diez****  
****Que es quien es y no quien cree**

**Capitulo 2: un amor y una conspiracion**

-Kai kun—Aichi gimió al sentir los labios de Kai en su cuello, hacia apenas una hora ambos se encontraban en un callejón besándose de manera frenética, por alguna razón se sentía muy familiar este momento. Kai seguía aferrado al cuello del peliazul, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la piel desnuda de el.

-¿estas seguro Aichi?—pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, Kai maldecía por dentro; una parte de el le decía que hiciera esto con o sin la aprobación de Aichi. Pero no quería obligar a su "amado" a hacer algo que el no quisiera, no lo había hecho en el pasado tampoco lo haría ahora.

-si, quiero esto más que nada—respondió colocando su mano en el pecho expuesto de Kai – es lo que quiero, más que nada… quiero ser solo de Kai kun—el mencionado sonrió y beso al peliazul de manera muy apasionada, poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello, ahí se detuvo por largo tiempo. Mucho mas del que Aichi quisiera, bajo mas deteniéndose en sus pezones los que comenzó a lamer y chupar; Aichi no paraba de gemir, era una sensación completamente nueva y asombrosamente familiar.

Cuando Kai se sintió satisfecho regreso a los labios de Aichi y coloco 2 dedos justo frente de su boca, Aichi comenzó a lamerlos lentamente llenándolos con su saliva; no entendía como era que el sabia lo que Kai quería que hiciera… tal ves por que lo había hecho como Ai.

De repente sintió como algo entraba en su interior, había dolido, pero poco a poco ese dolor se convertía en placer; Kai estaba usando sus dedos para prepara a Aichi. Ya se estaba acostumbrando cuando sintió el segundo dedo entrar –Kai—gimió, Kai de repente saco los 2 dedos y comenzó a meter su miembro dentro de Aichi.

-Aichi, te amo… te amo como no tienes idea—Kai beso desesperadamente a Aichi, entrando y saliendo de su amado, en cuerpos comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas gotas de sudor; en cada momento Aichi y Kai no paraban de gemir y jadear el nombre del otro. Realmente deseaban ser uno con el otro, cuando la excitación se volvía más fuerte Aichi hacia pequeños rasguños a Kai.

-¡aaaahhhhh! ¡Kai-kun!- -¡Aichi!—ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al llegar a su orgasmo, Kai se dejo caer en el pecho de Aichi sin salir de el. Esta noche había sido la mejor de la vida de ambos.

-Kai kun, por favor quédate conmigo… - rogo Aichi abrazando a Kai dejando que este se acurrucara en su pecho. Sintió como los brazos del mayor le rodearon, haciendo que ser arqueara su espalda, permitiéndole a los brazos del castaño poder rodear mejor su cintura.

-siempre—fue la respuesta, antes de que se quedara dormido, Aichi sonrió igual cansado dejando que el sueño ganara por primera ves –Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Lo sabia, no podía confiar en el después de todo—hablo un chico de pelo blanco – pero eso no es problema, digo, esto solo nos facilita mas las cosas; no es así Korin—dijo mirando a la joven rubia mas alta parada junto a el.

-si—fue la única respuesta en tono triste –Takuto, ¿quieres que destruya a Kai Toshiki?—pregunto Kourin tanto ella como Takuto habían observado todo, desde hacia tiempo Takuto comenzaba a desconfiar de Kai Toshiki… ahora sabia la razón.

-no aun no, Kai Toshiki es la clave para destruir este mundo después de todo—con eso Takuto comenzó a reir

Tbc…


	4. capitulo 3 no todo es lo que parece

**Advertencia: **LA SERIE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD Y LA CANCION LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

YUSEI STAR: :3 capi 3 terminado owo se los paso a publicar espero os guste

**Los renglones torcidos de Dios**

**Ahogar la locura es como intentar****  
****Tapar y ocultar con un dedo el Sol****  
****Parir pensamientos es como vaciar****  
****Sólo con mis manos el mar**

**Capitulo 3: no todo es lo que parece**

Una noche entera, todos los cardfigther del mundo estaban tratando de detener el avance de los anillos de link joker; por ahora no había señales de Void o de algún reverse algo que tenia sorprendido a todos.

-¿Dónde se han metido esos dos?—se pregunto Ishida, al no ser capaz de encontrar a Aichi ni a Kai, tenía un mal presentimiento con esto. ¿Él era el único que creía que no era buena idea dejar a Aichi solo con ese tipo?

-no deberías tener miedo—respondió Nebular Captor tomando un sorbo de su chocolate, ella parecía saber que era lo que pasaba en ese instante y la razón por la que ambos jóvenes habían desaparecido toda una noche.

-solo me preocupa que Aichi este solo con ese tipo, el es nuestro enemigo después de todo—dijo sin rodeos mirando a la niña frente a el.

-te equivocas… el no es el enemigo, pronto sabrás porque—respondió y se marcho lejos del lugar.

-Aichi…—susurro al comenzar a levantarse, unos rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse ligeramente por la ventana; sabia que tenia que irse rápido si quería que nadie se diera cuenta que había pasado toda la noche junto a al peliazul.

-Kai kun—hablo el menor mirando a su amado, aun sin querer levantarse de la cama; aun tenia fresco en su memoria aquellos momentos que vivió con el castaño y su promesa.

- tengo que irme, Takuto debió darse cuenta de que no regrese anoche—dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo la ropa algo apresurado; Aichi solo lo miro triste, el no quería que Kai se fuera de nuevo con Takuto –es mejor que crea que sigo de su lado— luego de eso beso al peliazul.

-prometiste que te quedarías conmigo—murmuro bajando la mirada y aferrándose a las sabanas –pero ahora quieres irte—

-si, pero no me iré para siempre, tengo que encontrar donde tiene encerrados a los Link Joker realmente… cuando lo haga, prometo que volveré y seré todo tuyo—hablo Kai besando la frente de Aichi, este solo le abrazo fuerte.

-prometemelo—susurro.

-lo prometo—

-Kai Toshiki nos ha traicionado, pero me sigue siendo útil por ahora—hablo Takuto sentándose en una silla reclinable mientras Kourin se quedaba de pie justo enfrente de el.

-¿a que te refieres?—pregunto sin quitar la expresión fría de su rostro… por dentro ella deseaba acabar con la vida del castaño con sus propias manos, pero el hecho de que aun Takuto lo necesitara se lo impediría.

- el ya no lo recuerda, pero anteriormente se decía que el rey de los Link Joker poseía en su sangre un veneno tan mortal que solo una gota se necesitaba para aniquilar a todo un planeta—por esa mismo el rey la mantuvo como un secreto hasta para su mismo pueblo, para Kai Toshiki, esa sangre maldita será su perdición misma y la de este tonto planeta—

Kourin sonrio, seria interesante ver como el corazón de Aichi terminaba roto por la persona que tanto amaba; seria la venganza perfecta.

-pero para que mi plan funcione tenemos que matar a Sendou Aichi antes de usar la sangre de Kai Toshiki—hablo Takuto de manera súbita.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Kourin.

-la sangre de la reina de los Link Joker tiene el efecto contrario a la del rey, si el rey destruye la reina da vida, ahora Sendou Aichi es nuestro principal obstáculo—respondió Takuto.

-entiendo—murmuro Kourin, desilusionada de no poder vengarse como ella tanto quería – entonces déjame ser yo la que te traiga a Sendou Aichi—

-no te preocupes, el vendrá por su propia voluntad… después de todo, no creo que quiera dejar morir a su "esposo" JA JA JA JA JA JA—así Takuto comenzó a reír.

Kourin sonrio a eso, al menos sufrirían, eso seria bueno…

Tbc…


	5. Cap 4 La Daga

**Advertencia: **LA SERIE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD Y LA CANCION LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

YUSEI STAR: :3 capi 4 owo no olviden visitarnos en facebook/kaichivglove

**Los renglones torcidos de Dios**

**Vivo dentro de esta jaula de huesos****  
****Mi mente un día echó a volar****  
****Más allá del país de las maravillas****  
****Alicia un día le oyó preguntar**

** Capitulo 4: La Daga**

Después de haberse separado de Aichi, Kai se dirigía de nuevo a los cuarteles de Takuto; sintió un pequeño mareo que lo obligo a detenerse… se dejo caer de rodillas vomitando, lo que temía; sangre… ya pronto su propia sangre no tendría ese veneno mortal que tanto odiaba.

-pronto, todos seremos libres de esta maldición—susurro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, aun se mecía un poco de lado a lado debido al mareo que había tenido; pero al menos podría seguir con su planes primarios – volveré por tu Aichi, lo juro—

-ya viene, el rey de los Link Joker, trata de salvar a su gente, sin saber que esta cayendo en mi trampa—susurro Takuto para si mismo, en el espejo se reflejo la silueta de otro Takuto golpeando el cristal –ha tu otra ves no te cansas de molestar— con eso chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera y volviera a aparecer nuevamente.

-esto es grave, tengo que advertir a Kai o de lo contrario el y Aichi morirán—se decía a si mismo el Takuto verdadero, tenia que salvar a sus amigos de alguna manera; hasta que una pequeña idea apareció en su mente.

-regrese—hablo Aichi entrando a su casa, sabia que recibiría una gran reprimenda por parte de su madre y Emi por no haber llegado en toda la noche.

-¡Aichi!—grito su madre al verlo sano y salvo -¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no llamaste? Estaba muy preocupada, Emi me conto lo que paso en la academia—hablo mientras trataba de encontrarle algún rasguño al peliazul.

-perdón, estoy bien he estado en casa de Kai kun toda la anoche—respondió algo sonrojado al decir eso, recordando un poco lo que había ocurrido.

-Aichi te vez muy cansado, es mejor que descanses—dijo preocupada Shizuka.

-si—respondió subiendo por las escaleras directo a su habitación

-Aichi ¿Qué llevas ahí?—pregunto su madre al ver el pequeño objeto que el peliazul llevaba en las manos envuelto en una tela roja.

-es algo que Kai kun me pidió guardar—respondió y luego entro a su habitación, ya en ella se recostó en la cama; no sin antes poner el seguro a la puerta. Desenvolvió con cuidado el pequeño objeto enredado en ella, una pequeña daga dorada y en el centro de la misma un color carmín.

-kai kun, realmente quiero ayudarte—se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba la daga, una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla

_Flash back_

_-aichi quiero que guardes esto—hablo Kai ya estando vestido, mientras el peliazul seguía cubierto por la sabanas –esto es muy importante, tienes que dárselo a captor, ella sabrá que hacer—hablo entregándole la daga al blunete._

_-kai kun—miro al mencionado con algo de confusión.. _

_-confió en ti Aichi, además ahora somos parte del otro—susurro besando el cuello de Aichi haciendo que este se sonrojara –espera una hora después de que me vaya para irte, así nadie sospechara nada—con eso, el castaño comenzó a enredar la daga con su bufanda; una ves hecho esto beso a Aichi una ves mas en los labios y luego se fue._

_Aichi se quedo ahí llorando por una hora, aferrándose a la daga que le había dado Kai_

_End the flash back_

-te ayudare Kai kun, lo prometo, y luego vamos a estar juntos…- Aichi se quedo dormido abrazado a la daga y varias lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su almohada.

-aquí es—dijo Misaki, tanto ella como Ishida, Komoi, Kamui, Miwa y Captor habían salido de Card Capital y se dirigieron directo a la casa de Aichi, tenían que apurarse a salvar a todos los reverse fighters si querían detener a Void; pero para ello necesitaban a Aichi.

-entonces vamos, tenemos que apurarnos—dijo Ishida entrando seguido de Kamui y Miwa. Misaki y Captor se quedaron atrás.

-princesa… —un murmuro llamo la atención de Captor, que miro hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie –que extraño—luego de eso regreso al lado de Misaki.

Tbc..


	6. capitulo 5 El Doble

**Advertencia: **LA SERIE CARDFIGHT VANGUARD Y LA CANCION LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

YUSEI STAR: :3 capi 5 festejando el año nuevo les traigo el cap nuevo

**Los renglones torcidos de Dios**

**Por el camino hacia la tierra de Oz****  
****En busca de lucidez y razón****  
****Salir de su celda, que es para él la realidad****  
****Dar con la llave oculta en su interior****  
**

** Capitulo 5: El doble.**

Kai se encontraba justo en frente del edificio de Takuto, el lugar donde había iniciado todo; tenía que salvar a su gente ahora. Le prometió que volvería, tenia que arreglar las cosas para así poder ser felices y poder conocer a la hija que nunca había conocido.

Esta ves, el no iba a perder…

-vamos Kai Toshiki, acercarte, pronto te llevaras una gran sorpresa—sonrió Takuto R. maliciosamente al ver que al fin Kai había llegado a su morada. Por fin podría hacerle pagar al traidor y lo mejor de todo, ahora tendría total control sobre los Link Joker.

Kourin apareció justo detrás de el, ella también había sonreído al ver a Kai entrar al edificio; vaya que había sido muy tonto al venir ya dos veces solo. Pero eso solo la dejaba mas tranquila, Aichi seria suyo… solo suyo.

Din don

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Shizuka Sendou fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con los amigos de su hijo, ella sonrió felizmente; aunque se extraño al ver a la pequeña de cabello dorado y vestido de neko. Lo primero que pensó fue que podría ser familiar de alguno de ellos, tal ves de Misaki o de Naoki Ishida.

-¿se encuentra Aichi en casa?—pregunto Misaki cortésmente, Shizuka solo les hizo una señal de que pasaran.

-si, ahora debe estar en su cuarto, apenas llego esta mañana de casa de Kai—sonrió, todos se quedaron sorprendidos; después de todo Kai ahora "era el enemigo". Entonces, ¿Por qué Kai y Aichi se habían quedado juntos toda la noche? –lo llamare enseguida por favor esperen—

-Takuto, he venido a acabar con todo esto de una vez—hablo Kai, entrando a la habitación en la que Kourin y el mencionado se encontraba; era ahora o nunca.

-he… ya se a que has venido, te he estado esperando—al decir eso Takuto chasqueo los dedos, una tercera figura apareció de las sombras; Kai se quedo boquiabierto al ver que era exactamente igual a el.

-veo que te sorprende…- respondió Kourin con una sonrisa burlona, el impostor solo miro al verdadero Kai, a diferencia de Kai este no tenia el brillo en los ojos ni la iris; Kai ya no sabia que estaba pasando.

-Te presento a quien cumplirá tu misión traidor… el es el nuevo cuerpo de Void… o como me gusta llamarlo Satanael—con eso Takuto volvió a chasquear los dedos, varios Reverse Fighters salieron y atraparon a Kai dejándolo inmóvil –pero tranquilo aun no pienso matarte, después de todo tu sangre es muy importante cierto…

-¡Kai kun!—Aichi se levanto sobresaltado, el lo sabia, algo malo le había pasado a su amado. Tenía que ayudarlo; Kai necesitaba su ayuda, agarro la daga que Kai le dio y la volvió a envolver en la bufanda que le había dado… era hora de buscar a Nebular Captor.

-Aichi tienes visitas—la voz de su madre hizo que se sobresaltara, lo único que hizo fue tomar nuevamente la daga y salir –gracias mama—

Aichi bajo las escaleras poco a poco, por alguna razón se sentía observado; solo rogaba que Kai estuviera bien. Tenia que estarlo, después de todo; había prometido que volvería.

-Aichi—la voz de Misaki lo saco de sus pensamientos, pronto vio a todo el grupo justo frente a el; mas importante a la persona que necesitaba ver.

-estoy bien—hablo, luego se dirigió a la pequeña Captor -Kai kun me dio esto, dijo que sabrías que hacer—al decir esto le entrego la daga a la pequeña captor.

-si, es hora de la prueba de sangre—con eso Captor comenzó a enterrarse la daga en el corazón.

Tbc..


End file.
